She
by BUBU30
Summary: Songfic, los sentimientos de Ranma al mirar Akane dormir luego de su primera noche de casados *No apto para diabetos*


Holi, he vuelto con una historia mega cursi pero es que la canción es tan hermosa que lo amerita! Este pequeño y dulzón fic va para toda la gente que sigue esperando la continuación de _Sexappel _que juro que llegará pronto, a los que leyeron _Lady in Red_ y quedan más que invitados a leer _Los sentimientos que nunca mueren_

La canción se llama _**SHE **_y es de _**Charles Aznavour**_ aunque Elvis Costello hace un cover en la película Un lugar llamado Nothing Hill con Julia Roberts y Hugh Grant =), de hecho fue elegida una de las canciones más románticas de la historia *suspiro*

LOS PERSONAJES SON UN POCO OCC PERO RECUERDEN, ES MEGA CURSI (L)

_Canción_

_**Traducción**_

Como siempre ni los personajes de Ranma ½ ni la canción me pertenecen, disfruten su lectura

**She**

Hay días en la vida que uno siente que no podría estar más lleno de amor y así se sentía Ranma quien veía a su ahora esposa dormir a su lado. Su respiración tranquila contrastaba con sus mechos azulados revueltos sobre el pecho del muchacho de la trenza mientras él los acariciaba con ternura, contemplándola en silencio.

Sonrió al recordar cómo habían logrado contraer matrimonio esa misma noche, un compromiso consentido por ambos. Luego de 1 año de convivir, de los continuos acosos de los prometidos de ambos pero sobre todo después de Jusenkyo las cosas entre ellos habían dado un giro radical. Se había dado cuenta de cuánto la necesitaba a su lado pero al mismo tiempo que ya no era capaz de vivir sin ella. Se declaro unos meses después del primer evento fallido bajo la sombra de un sakura un atardecer de primavera, no fue una declaración sencilla ya que para Ranma hablar de sus sentimientos era su talón de Aquiles y sobre todo frente a la muchacha de sus sueños. Con balbuceos y un par de insultos entremedio le hizo entender que no se sentía capaz de vivir sin ella, que no sabía en qué minuto había encontrado la valentía para decírselo pero que si lo aceptaba él prometía hacer hasta lo imposible por hacerla feliz. Las dulces palabras dejaron la menor de las Tendo sin palabras por unos minutos lo que fue semejante al infierno en vida para él, quien exponía su corazón frente a ella en una bandeja de plata. Ella en un impulso nunca antes visto se lanzó a sus brazos y lo beso intentando transmitirle todas aquellas palabras que se negaban a salir de su boca por lo atónita que se encontraba. El problema posterior a ese fue informarle a los autodeclarados y no tanto, prometidos de ambos que se casarían. Mientras que Shampoo juró vengarse de Akane a lo que su futuro esposo no se demoró en responder que no habría de su vida un infierno si se atrevía a tocarle un solo pelo, Kuno y Ryoga le ofrecieron pelea al chico de la trenza el primero obviamente sin éxito alguno de ganar aunque comentó que siempre le quedaría su Diosa de cabellos de fuego, el segundo se rindió al ver lo feliz que se veía la mujer con su nuevo y sencillo anillo de compromiso; por lo que decidió partir en búsqueda de Akari aunque amenazó a Saotome con que si se atrevía a lastimar a su amada Akane sufriría él las penas del infierno. Ukyo mientras tanto simplemente se resigno a asumir con dignidad su rol de mejor amiga, aquel que sabía del que nunca podría salir. Aunque le pidió a la peliazul que lo hiciera feliz y que le permitiera ir a comer a su restaurant cada cierto tiempo a lo que ella respondió que le encantaría poder mejorar su relación con ella y quién sabe, tal vez ser amigas. Y KodashI? Sus padres decidieron enviarla a un internado de gimnasia a Rusia…

Fue así como meses después, en una pequeña ceremonia en el dojo Tendo sin interrupciones se llevo a cabo la boda más esperada de la ciudad. El compromiso donde Ukyo fue una más de las damas de honor de la novia mientras que Ryoga cumplió su rol de padrino del Novio, Akane Tendo finalmente pasaba a ser Akane Saotome. Un delicioso y simple banquete fue preparado por Kasumi. Hubo bebida y música para los numerosos invitados entre los que estaban la Amazona y su nuevo prometido Mouse, Kuno como invitado de Nabiki, Akari, el doctor Toffu y los amigos del colegio de la pareja entre otros. Obviamente los padres de ambos novios no se demoraron mucho en quedar ebrios celebrando con interminables cataratas en sus ojos que finalmente habían logrado unir ambas escuelas de combate libre. Por otro lado, la joven pareja de novios aprovecho lo bien que lo estaban pasando sus invitados para escabullirse entre la multitud y comenzar su luna de miel en un pequeño pero acogedor hotel en las afueras de Nerima en donde los esperaban sus maletas ya que partirían de viaje a Kyoto a la mañana siguiente.

Esa noche se entregaron a sus deseos más carnales y ocultos. Se amaron con ternura y con la pasión con la que hacían todas las cosas en sus vidas. Vencieron sus miedos y se dieron el tiempo de conocerse a fondo, de disfrutar del cuerpo tibio del otro, de los roces tímidos que se volvían más atrevidos por el paso del tiempo y la confianza que iban ganando. La mirada azulina se fundía en la chocolate mientras que sus labios se conocían y reconocían. Ranma recorría el blanquecino cuerpo de su ahora esposa conociendo sus curvas que se habían acentuado con el tiempo haciéndola aún más hermosa y sensual mientras que ella recorría su bien formado pecho con sus pequeñas manos, deleitándose con el delicioso cuerpo del chico de la trenza. Pero lejos lo que más disfrutaron ambos era esa nueva complicidad que se formo entre ellos, que podían comunicarse tantas cosas con solo mirarse a los ojos pero también que ese momento de intimidad era sólo de ellos. Que nadie más disfrutaría del cuerpo del otro porque les pertenecía desde el momento en que su contraparte había asumido el compromiso de pasar lo que les quedaba de vida juntos.

_She may be the face I can't forget,  
A trace of pleasure or regret,  
May be my treasure or  
The price I have to pay._

_**Ella puede ser la cara que no pueda olvidar,  
Un rastro de placer o arrepentimiento,  
Puede ser mi tesoro o  
El precio que tengo que pagar. **_

Era tan hermosa, amaba el privilegio que tenía de verla tan sumisa e indefensa luego de oírla gemir su nombre con sus mejillas teñidas de carmín disfrutando al máximo la nueva experiencia que tenían el placer de compartir. Cómo podría en su vida olvidar ese pelo negro azulado que marcaba perfectamente su dulce rostro que lo habían encandilado desde la primera vez que la vio convertido en una menuda pelirroja? Sus brillantes ojos chocolate, su pequeña nariz, sus carnosos labios rosados y esa brillante sonrisa que le regalaba sólo a él, que podía sacarlo de la penumbra más oscura. Que le daba energía para enfrentar lo que sea.. Sólo ella. Sólo ella lo hacía sentir un placer infinito y un arrepentimiento infinito cada vez que las palabras filosas como cuchillos se escapaban de sus labios con insultos sobre su apariencia y su mala cocina. Pero ella era su más grande tesoro y lo sabía. Tantos otros se habían dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era tanto por dentro como por fuera e intentarlo arrebatársela… Él dejaría atrás la cura de su maldición por sólo hacerla feliz, si ese era el precio a pagar no le importaría.

_She may be the song that summer sings,__  
__May be the chill that autumn brings,__  
__May be a hundred different things__  
__Within the measure of a day._

_**Ella puede ser la canción que el verano canta,  
Puede ser el frío que el otoño trae,  
Puede ser cien cosas diferentes  
En la medida de un día. **_

Akane, su dulce y querida Akane. Esa muchacha de temperamento fuerte e inestable que podía ser dulce como una brisa de verano y al mismo tiempo enfriar el mismísimo infierno cuando le hacía la ley del hielo ignorándolo por varios días. La amaba en todas sus facetas, iracunda, dulce, estudiosa, perseverante y terca como mula, cuando intentaba en vano ser una digna ama de casa o cuando valientemente se enfrentaba a desafíos en los que sabía que no siempre saldría victoriosa pero aun así trataba de tener siempre la frente en alto. Amaba que no fuera impredecible y que siempre tuviera un pequeño detalle para sorprenderlo dándole a entender que nunca la conocería por completo.

_She may be the beauty or the beast,  
May be the famine or the feast,  
May turn each day into a  
Heaven or a hell._

_**Ella puede ser la belle o la bestia,  
Puede ser el hambre o la fiesta,  
Puede convertir cada día en una  
Cielo o infierno. **_

Era tan cómico como esa pequeña y menuda muchacha de ojos chocolate podía ser la mujer más hermosa del universo cuando le sonreía sólo a él con esa sonrisa tan dulce, tan sincera y esperanzadora y al mismo tiempo ser un ogro cuando de la nada sacaba su temible mazo y lo mandaba a dar largos paseos por los aires de Nerima, gracias a ella ya se conocía toda la ciudad. Pero su relación con su prometida siempre había sido así, tan extrema; de amor y odio o mejor dicho de un amor negado por el orgullo. Pero no había nada mejor en el mundo que su compañía. Porque con ella la vida era dulce, era apasionada. Se dio cuenta esa misma noche de todo lo que provocaba a en él. Rememoró con un encendido deseo sus delicadas manos recorriendo sus pectorales y una sonrisa bobalicona y pervertida se dibujo en su cara. Pero al mismo tiempo sus lágrimas lo llevaban al mismísimo infierno. No había nada peor en el mundo que verla llorar y sabía que la mayoría de las veces él era el culpable. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron por unos segundos mientras que los oculto bajo su flequillo tratando de evitar que la culpa la carcomiera.

_She may be the mirror of my dream,  
A smile reflected in a stream,  
She may not be what she may seem  
Inside her shell._

_**Ella puede ser el espejo de mi sueño,  
Una sonrisa reflejada en un arroyo,  
Ella puede que no sea lo que parecer  
Dentro de su caparazón. **_

La volvió a ver en silencio y se percató que con ella podría llevar a cabo todos sus sueños. Ella era el reflejo de todo lo que quería en la vida. Una hermosa e independiente mujer que era capaz de tener bajo control su hiperactivo comportamiento y que lo amaba con sus cosas buenas y malas. Con sus dificultades para hablar de sus sentimientos aunque sabía que era sólo cosa de mirarse a los ojos para transmitirse todo lo que sentían, pero sobre todo que lo aceptaba tal cual era, con sus defectos y virtudes. Con su maldición, ya que ella nunca lo juzgo por eso. A pesar de que él inevitable se siente menos hombre ella siempre le ha dicho que _Ranma siempre será Ranma da lo mismo en que formato_. Si hasta lo había besado como chica y a ella parecía ni importarle. Lo conoció así, le gustó así y se enamoro de él así.

Pero lejos lo que más le gustaba era esa fragilidad que nunca mostraba al mundo, siempre cubierta por su caparazón de orgullo y fortaleza, esa menuda mujercita era tan delicada como una rosa. Una rosa que merecía cariño, amor, que se nutría de palabras dulces. Pero nadie podía negar su fortaleza tanto física como psicológica pero al mismo tiempo era delicada y vulnerable en la intimidad.

_She who always seems so happy in a crowd  
Who's eyes can be so private and so proud  
No one's allowed to see them when they cry  
She may be the love that cannot hope to last  
May come to me from shadows of the past  
That I remember till day I die _

_**Ella quien siempre parece muy feliz dentro de un gentío  
Sus ojos pueden ser tan privados y tan orgullosos  
A nadie le permitió verlos cuando lloran  
Ella puede ser el amor que no puedo esperar que termine  
Puede venir a mi desde las sombras del pasado  
Que recordaré hasta el día que muera **_

Akane, ella, quien siempre tiene una tierna sonrisa para regalarle a todo el mundo, aquella sonrisa tan única que parece destacarse entre la multitud. Y que no sólo sonríe con su boca pero también con sus ojos chocolates. Sus ojos, tan brillantes y orgullosos pero al mismo tiempo tan transparentes. Hay días en que con sólo mirarla sé todo lo que pasa por su mente. Sabes amada mia? A mi no puedes engañarme ya que te conozco mejor que a la palma de mi mano. Tus ojos reflejan tan bien el amor, la alegría pero también esa tristeza que siempre intentas ocultar. Esa mirada melancólica al recordar a tu madre y que sentí cuando yo reencontré a la mía y aunque sé que mi mamá te ama como una hija, nunca podrá remplazarla. Esas lágrimas que intentas ocultar cuando te invade la frustración frente a mis molestas prometidas pero también cuando te insultaba. Y yo sé que te aguantabas las ganas de llorar, por orgullo y cuando sabías que estabas sola te rompías a llorar. Pero mi dulce marimacho, mi amada esposa créeme que seré un hombro en el que podrás llorar toda tu vida, por las cosas buenas y malas.

Y sé que aunque pasen los años, aunque el destino nos separe nunca podré dejar de amarte ya que nos une el hilo rojo del destino desde antes de nacer. Le agradezco a nuestros padres el habernos comprometido en matrimonio pero al mismo tiempo, pasamos por tantas cosas que nos unieron que aunque lo quisiera, no puedo apartarme de ti ni concibo una vida que no sea a tu lado. Porque sé que te recordaré hasta el día en que me muera, ya que una mujer como tú, es inolvidable…

_She may be the reason I survive  
The why and where for I'm alive  
The one I'll care for through the rough and many years  
Me I'll take her laughter and her tears  
And make them all my souvenirs  
For where she goes I've got to be  
The meaning of my life is she, she, she_

_**Ella puede ser la razón para sobrevivir  
El por qué y el donde por lo que estoy vivo  
A quien yo cuidaré a través de los muchos y ásperos años  
Yo tomaré sus risas y sus lágrimas  
Y con ellas haré todos mis recuerdos  
Por donde ella va yo tengo que estar  
El significado de mi vida es ella, ella, ella**_

Ella es la que siempre me da la fuerza para continuar peleando, porque tú eres muchísimo más valiente que yo. Cuando creí perdida la cura para mi maldición arriesgaste tu vida por mi en Yusenko y te convertiste en una pequeña y frágil muñeca. E incluso en ese momento en que pensé que te perdía para siempre tú luchaste hasta el final y me diste las fuerzas para continuar, para que tu esfuerzo no haya sido en vano. Nunca pensé que sufriría tanto ese día, pero gracias a eso me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amo y adoro porque pensé caer en la desesperación más grande cuando no podía ver el brillo de tus orbes. Lo asumo, la razón por la que vivo, por la que respiro eres tú. Es por ver tu sonrisa, perderme en tus ojos, recorrer una y otra vez tus curvas y besar tus labios hasta que me duelan. Eres donde y con quién quiero estar hasta el final de los tiempos. Porque nada ni nadie en la vida será capaz de separarnos nuevamente.

Sé que no será un camino de rosas y que tendremos nuestras diferencias. Que habrá minutos en que en verdad queramos mandar todo a la mierda y no vernos nunca más. Pero así es y siempre ha sido nuestro amor. Un romance apasionado, un romance sin matices y marcado por el orgullo y un amor incondicional. Así es como siempre ha sido y me encanta que sea. Porque ambos sabemos que a pesar de las diferencias nuestro amor es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa y que lograremos estar juntos ''hasta que la muerte los separe''. Yo tomaré todas tus lágrimas, todas tus sonrisas y me dedicaré a construir hermosos recuerdos a tu lado. Tendremos una gran familia, muchos nietos a los que les contaremos las historias de nuestra alocada vida. Quiero compartirlo todo contigo, las cosas buenas y malas. Las preocupaciones, las alegrías, las angustias, los logros y fracasos. Quiero conocer todas tus facetas, aprender a aceptarlas y quererlas.

**A donde vayas yo estaré a tu lado, siempre protegiéndote.. porque eres mi más grande tesoro mi hermosa Akane. Eres el significado de mi vida…**

Ranma miró nuevamente a su esposa, la arropo más fuerte entre sus brazos tratando de anular cualquier distancia entre ellos. Poso un pequeño beso en su cabeza ,aspiró el aroma dulzón y floral que desprendía la peliazul y se durmió finalmente con una adorable sonrisa en la cara sabiendo que mañana era el comienzo de una nueva vida, de los mejores años de su vida.

**FIN**

Demasiado cursi? Advertí desde un comienzo que no era apto para diabéticos xD espero que les guste esta nueva y bastante inusual faceta de Ranma =)

Como siempre se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, tomatazos xD o lo que quieran! Muchas gracias por leer, siéntanse más que invitados a comentar lo que deseen ^^ espero que lo disfruten y también invitados a seguir conociéndome si es que logré encantarlos con mi historia…

_**Muchos besos y abrazos,**_

_**Desde la ciudad del amour, una muy romanticona…**_

**BUBU3O**


End file.
